Released
by Rae Logan
Summary: Sequel to "Recovery". We promised you... We won't let them lock you away...


Eh? What's this? I actually wrote a follow up to "Recovery"?

I felt like this is a story that has so much more to tell. I might write a part 4 ^^

Enjoy this surprise

* * *

Mephiles slipped on his shoes, and slid his bronze colored Rings over his wrists and ankles after he tugged his black cuffed gloves on. He was very pleased to have had the patient bracelet to be removed, a final sign that he was fully recovered.

Today was the day. He was finally getting out of the hospital, and was going to be free of the stark whiteness he had come to hate.

It was decided that he was to be released into Shadow and Rouge's care after the two had brought up a good argument with the GUN Commander, who wanted to lock Mephiles away for what he had done before his accident, that Mephiles was still changed, even after his memories returned fully.

…

…

_They argued that Mephiles was a living being, first up, and because of that, it was immoral to lock him away in the way the Commander was suggesting. By that, they meant to trap him back in the Scepter of Darkness and keep the artifact on level five lockdown, keeping it under surveillance on Prison Island… much like how Shadow had been when he had been trapped have a century ago. Perhaps worse…_

_Mephiles had been watching the argument fixedly, his bright green eyes staring at the three as he sat on his bed, kicking his feet slightly as he waited on baited breath for the decision._

"_You want me…" Shadow growled, narrowing his eyes. "To seal him away in the Scepter again… and force him to be isolated after the seven months that Rouge and I have formed a friendship with him? What was the point in Rouge and I helping him if you were just going to take what he gained away from him?"_

_Mephiles watched them for a moment before shifting his eyes to his bare feet, twitching his toes to try to distract himself._

"_He's a demon, and he needs to pay for what he's done…"_

"_And nearly dying, losing his memory, believing himself to be me, and living a near nightmare for a while isn't enough punishment?" Shadow shot at him. "In the time of his recovery, Rouge and I have seen him to be something much more than a monster or a demon."_

"_He is capable of holding friendships, and has his own fears." Rouge backed up Shadow's argument. "If you trap him… all of what he's worked for is gone. It's just going to cause him to revert back into what he was because trapping him the first time had made him what he was…"_

_Mephiles reached over to grab the blue-green stuffed bear from his bedside table and hugged it in a moment of both insecurity and worriment. _

_It all comes down to this. The decision that will be made will decide whether or not Mephiles was fit to live outside of any confinement. _

_He rested his head on the top of the bear's own, closed his eyes and waited anxiously for the answer as the debate stretched on for what felt like hours._

"_But has he even killed anyone? He brought no real lasting harm to anyone at all…"_

"_He was conspiring to kill an agent of GUN, which was you yourself."_

"_If that is the case, then the both of us are at fault." Shadow countered. "It was my doing of trapping him after he was created that drove him to wanting his revenge. Sounds a bit familiar if you think about it."_

_Mephiles didn't hear what was said next as he plunged himself into his own racing thoughts, worried about what was to become of him._

_It was true… he _had _tried to kill Shadow once before. But that was when he was filled with such a hatred for the hedgehog. That was before he had learned that Shadow had dug him out when he had become buried with rubble. It was Shadow who tried to help him, and insisted on getting him help when they saw that Mephiles was seriously injured. And it was Shadow who had been most persistent in helping Mephiles' memories to return… even if Mephiles protested._

_But Mephiles lost that desire for revenge. He had no drive to harm Shadow now._

_He perked his ears up just in time to hear: "Very well then… if you're so certain that he's reformed… then he shall placed in your care under your supervision. From this moment on, the both of you are to be held responsible for his actions. And we will be checking in to track his progress."_

_Mephiles almost forgot to breathe. Did he hear right?_

_He looked up just in time to see Shadow seal the deal with a shake of the hands. If he had a mouth, it would have been half open in disbelief. _

_When the Commander left, Mephiles' muzzle twitched at the sides as if he was smiling, absentmindedly stoking the head of the bear that was in his arms as he did._

…

…

Mephiles picked up the bear and held it under his arm.

"I really need to give this thing a name sometime…" He muttered to himself. "But that'll have to be later…"

Not taking a look back, he exited the room for the last time.

"Is that all you're taking?" Shadow asked, looking at the bear, him and Rouge having waited outside the door.

"Other than my gloves, shoes, socks and Rings, it's all I have…" Mephiles rolled his eyes. "I thought you knew that by now…" He looked up. "So… where are we going?"

"Well, first we have to let you see where you'll be staying with us…" Rouge said. "After that… we'll have to see."

Mephiles nodded, still excited about finally getting out of there.

"Are we leaving now?"

"We still have to sign you out…" Shadow said. "After that, you're our responsibility…"

After all that was brought into order, half an hour led to the trio taking the bus out of the main city, and into the suburban area.

Mephiles, having never seen nor heard of a bus or any other vehicle before, had froze when he seen it.

"What is that?" He eyed it nervously.

"It's a city bus." Shadow said. "It's used when people want to go someplace that's farther than walking distance."

"And you guys live far away from here?"

"It's only about six miles…" Rouge said.

Mephiles was a bit confused.

"How far is that? Is it really far… or not too far?" He asked, eyebrows lowering in thought. "How far is a mile? I know feet, inches, yards, and all sorts of meters… but I don't know what a mile even is…"

_Oh… that's right… he's never been schooled… _Shadow said to himself. _Actually… I'm surprised he knows all that, but never heard of buses or miles…_

"Are those 'buses' too?" Mephiles pointed to a few cars that were parked and a couple of trucks passing by. "They have wheels…"

"Actually, those ones sitting there are cars, and those that just went by are trucks… and before you ask…" Shadow said seeing Mephiles stare at another vehicle. "That there is a van."

"So many names for so many similar things…" Mephiles mused. "I see that I have much to learn. I may be pretty smart, but everything here is so new to me…" He looked up. "So… I'm supposed to get on it?"

"Yep…"

Within a half a minute, Mephiles had picked out a window view seat to watch everything that they passed. Fingers and face pressed against the glass, he was spouting out questions of every new thing he saw, hardly pausing for a breath.

After about five minutes, he leaned back in his seat holding his head in his hands, his eyes giving away that he was dizzy.

"Ohhh… maybe it wasn't a good idea to be keep my eyes fixed forward like that…" He mumbled, shaking his head slowly as he slid his hands to his face. "That made me feel sick…"

"You gonna be okay?"

"I should be…" Mephiles looked up and blinked before quickly regaining his interest. "Ooh! What's that!?" He cooed, pointing excitedly.

_He's just like a kid…_ Rouge said to herself as she looked at what Mephiles was getting excited about. _He can't seem to stay fixed on one subject very long… But then again, he's about ten years in age. He might have that mentality as well…_

Mephiles was still staring at what caught his interest when the bus had pulled to a quick stop to let some passengers off and let some on.

"It's got small wheels, but it's much bigger than the bus, and it's on a track of some kind!" Mephiles explained what he saw.

"That's a train." Shadow explained. "It's for very long or short trips. Some even carry things over to places to be used."

"So, it's used for travel, and importing and exporting?" Mephiles gathered. "That's fascinating…"

_How could the Commander even think about trapping him? _Shadow said to himself angrily. _Right now, he's about as harmless as a fly. He just happens to have dangerous powers, but so do I… I just think the Commander dislikes Mobians. Maybe an understatement… _

Shadow returned from his thoughts to find Mephiles staring at him with a bit of an upset look on his face.

"What?" Shadow asked him, confused about this.

"You… you're not regretting having to look after me are you?" Mephiles asked, before pulling his bear out from under his arm and resting his head on it's head while staring at Shadow, the upset look touching his eyes.

"No, of course not! What would make you think that?" Shadow was surprised.

"Because you had this angry look for a moment, and you were lost in thought…" Mephiles said softly, shifting his eyes to stare at his gloved hands. "I thought you were regretting something…"

"No… I was just watching you and was mad that the Commander suggested putting you in a stricter lockdown than I was put in…"

"What was that like?"

"I really can't remember… I was in a coma for about half a century…"

"You don't look fifty…"

"And you don't look at all like you're ten…"

"Good point…"

Soon, their stop had come, and Mephiles continued with his many questions.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet… the bus doesn't go to our street…"

"What's the house look like?"

"You'll see."

"Will I like it?"

"That's up to you…"

"Do you have an extra room? Do I get my own?"

"There's a guest room, but we can use it for you."

"Do-?"

"Quite an inquirer, aren't you?" Rouge added with a smile.

"I'm just curious…" Mephiles muttered, looking at the ground as they walked. He shivered for a moment and rubbed a hand against his arm. "It's kinda cold out here…"

"Autumn is just starting…" Shadow said. "The weather is going to get colder for a while…"

"For how long?"

"Half of the year…"

"That's a long time…" Mephiles said, looking up again. "I like the warmer weather better… this cold one is making my ears go numb…" With that, he folded his against his head to prove his point. "Your house isn't white, is it? I'm just about sick of white… the only kind of white I don't mind now is Rouge's fur…"

"Well, the outside of the house is white.., but we have very light brown walls…" Rouge offered.

"It'll do…" Mephiles said. "I just don't want to be surrounded by white…"

"After about seven months of it… I don't blame you." Shadow said as they turned on a street, Mephiles following a bit anxiously. After about a few more minutes, Rouge and Shadow stopped. "Well… here we are… what do you think?"

Mephiles looked up at the one story house, shifting his eyes to a tree planted in the front yard, then to a set of leafy green hedges under the windows, before finally resting on a wind chime that was tinkling in the breeze.

"It's… nice…" Mephiles wasn't quite sure if he liked it completely yet, since he had yet to see the inside. He looked at Rouge. "Are we going in?"

"Of course."

The inside of the house was quite ordinary by most standards. There was just about everything you'd expect to be in there.

But Mephiles, having never seen the inside of any building other than the inside of the asylum before, was quite intrigued at every little thing, right down to the telephone.

Shadow and Rouge could help but find it amusing that Mephiles was pressing all sorts of numbers, trying to figure out how to work it.

"I think it's broken…" He said finally.

"It's not broken… you're just doing it wrong…" Shadow said.

Mephiles was now interested in the television. He had also never seen that before, and found immediately after hitting the large button that it turned on.

"This one works…" He said, eyes closed in a way that told you that he would be grinning.

"The guest room is down the hall…" Rouge explained. "There's not really much in it, but I'm sure over time, we can make it any way you want it."

"Can I see it?"

"Of course…"

"That way right?" Mephiles pointed at a door. Once he received the nod, he got up from kneeling on the ground and made his way to the room.

It was a normal room, with a set up theme that suggested that it could be either boy or girl. The fabrics were a pale blue, and the walls were very light brown like the rest of the house.

But, it didn't matter to Mephiles if it was pink even… he was delighted that it was not at all reminiscent to the hospital room that had been his prison for seven months.

"What do you think?"

"It's perfect!" Mephiles exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

After several hours of Mephiles exploring the rest of the house, taking extra long time to inspect every little thing he had never seen before very carefully, easily figuring out many of the things right away.

"Just a question…" Shadow brought up. "I've never seen you eat before, and you don't have a mouth… how do you stay alive?"

"I believe that I was created with some form of energy…" Mephiles said slowly, bringing a silver dog trinket up to his eyes, narrowing them as he searched for an answer in his head. "Solaris was a not only a god, but a form of energy that could forever burn… I think that's it… There's still a few of my memories that are still not back…"

"Like what?"

"I can't remember how to use my powers, so I'm so vulnerable right now…" Mephiles' facial expression changed to a bit of a frown when he set the trinket down. "What if I never remember them, and I'm helpless for the rest of my life? I can't remember never having to _not_ use them for something…"

"One thing at a time for now, Mephiles." Rouge told him. "Right now, we need to focus on you getting used to living out of the asylum. That and you have to be on your best behavior, because GUN will be checking in on you for a while…"

"I don't like them…" Mephiles folded his arms and lowered his head, closing his eyes. "I really don't…What if I screw up, and they lock me away anyway? I don't want to be locked away again…"

"That's not going to happen…" Shadow said.

"How can you be so sure?" Mephiles looked up, eyes wide. "What if I relapse and forget _every_thing?"

"That's just very unlikely…" Shadow told him. "Now, you're just worrying for no reason…"

"You said it was unlikely… does that mean that there's still a chance of it happening?" Mephiles said quickly, obviously still getting worked up over it.

"What I meant was that it's not going to happen if we can help it…"

"But what if you _can't _help it? Then what?"

"You're getting too worked up over this…"

"You didn't me an answer!" Mephiles seemingly ignored Shadow, perhaps letting his worriment for get the better of himself. "What if-?"

"MEPHILES!" Shadow yelled over him, getting Mephiles to freeze and stare at him with wide eyes. "Calm down! That's not going to happen! Not if we have a say in it!"

"But-!"

"It's not going to happen!"

Mephiles was still frozen in place, a hint of anxiousness still etched into his features. One could easily tell that Mephiles was far from being at peace with this thought.

"C'mon…" Shadow said, seeing this and grabbed his wrist to pull him over to the couch. "Don't worry about it. Try and just enjoy all these new things that you get to experience…"

"I suppose you're right…" Mephiles muttered, shifting his eyes to his shoes as he sat down. "I'm sorry… I just have this tendency to let things snowball…"

"I figured that…" Rouge said. "But, like Shadow said… don't worry about it…"

Mephiles nodded slowly before perking his ears up quickly, uttering a questioning sound.

"Eh? What's that?" He said, looking at the television, which was on a music channel, and was playing a music video. "That's different…"

"That's a music video, Meph…" Shadow said. "It takes music, and synchronizes it to clips. It's a way to see something while you listen to music, and it makes it more enjoyable…"

Mephiles shifted his ears a bit and listened to it while he cocked his head to the side, paying attention to the lyrics.

_I dreamed I was missing,  
You were so scared__  
But no one would listen,  
'Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming,  
I woke with this fear  
__What am I leaving when I'm done here?  
So if you're asking me, _

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes,  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't__ resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory,_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest…_

"I like it…" He said slowly, closing his eyes and listening to it even more attentively. "It's… sad… but at the same time… the music is… pretty…"

_Don't be afraid  
__I've taken my beating,  
I've shared what I made__  
I'm strong on the surface,  
Not all the way through__  
I've never been perfect,  
But neither have you…_

_  
_"That almost fits me… doesn't it?" He said, looking up. "It's like… I'm supposed to hear this or something…"

_So if you're asking me,  
I want you to know…_

_When my time comes,  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, _

_And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory,_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest…  
_

By this point, Mephiles was lost in the music, eyes closed as he rocked his head from side to side slowly to the beat.

_  
Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes,  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, _

_And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, _

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_

The song neared the end, and Mephiles could tell, opening his eyes slowly, tilting his head to the side.

_  
Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

Then the song was over.

"That… was nice…" Mephiles said, simply at a loss for words. "The asylum didn't have anything for me to hear this kind of stuff." He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to screw up this chance…" He said with a strong-minded nod. "I'm going to show those GUN people that I don't need to be locked away."

Shadow smirked, and folded his arms.

"Now, that's more like it…" He nodded. "I know that you won't let us down."

"I won't!" Mephiles sat up straighter and gave off the air of someone that was determined. "I'll show them! I'm going to be the best hedgehog I can be. And I can't thank you two enough for helping me get this far." He added. "I really can't!"

For the next few hours, the trio passed the time by exchanging stories, comments, and everything else in conversations. There were a few laughs, and this helped Mephiles feel like he really was a part of something, not an outsider like he had been so used to early in his life.

_I was wrong… _He thought as he snorted at a story about a mix up with a pink hedgehog named Amy that mistook Shadow for a hardly similar but hedgehog. _I can't even remember why I hated Shadow in the first place. I mean… I was trapped by him, yes… but only because he was told to…_

"I don't know why I get mistaken for Sonic…" Shadow said. "Sure, we're both walking, talking hedgehogs that can run fast… but we don't really look alike. His eyes are rounder even… And our colors should be a big give off as to how we look nothing alike..." Shadow paused and looked at the clock. "It's stating to get late, we should think about going to bed…"

"Aw, it's that time already?" Mephiles whined. "I was enjoying this…"

"There's time for that for another time." Rouge told him. "But Shadow's right… it's getting late."

Mephiles figured not to try to argue. He didn't want to ruin this for himself.

He nodded and left for his new room, grabbing his bear before kicking off his shoes, pulling off his gloves and flopping onto his new bed.

Yawning, he got up and pulled back the covers, having found the room to be slightly cold. Resting his head on his pillow, he pulled the bear closer when his ears twitched at every little sound the house made.

_It's just because I'm new here… _He told himself. _I haven't gotten use to the sounds of the house yet… It's nothing to worry about… nothing… noth…_

By this time, Mephiles had grown very tired and before long… he was asleep.

* * *

Mephiles didn't know where he was. It was dark, cold, and uninviting.

Cupping his hands together, one on top of the other to cover one of his freezing hands, he realized that his gloves were missing. In fact, so were his shoes. His Rings and socks even.

Mephiles didn't like this. He felt extremely vulnerable to anything now. It felt like the very thing that kept him confident was stripped from him.

Shuddering, he spun around in circles; one reason was to look for something familiar in the darkness. The other was to keep himself from freezing his tail off, though he greatly doubted that that was even physically possible. But why take the chance?

Every muscle quivered, and Mephiles became more desperate.

"Hello?"

Mephiles now folded his ears against his head to keep them from going numb. He was getting no reply to anything at all.

He continued to scan his eyes across the darkness, finally resting them on something he was sure wasn't there a few minutes ago.

Taking a few steps forward, he saw that it was Shadow, sitting hunched over, clutching his arm to his chest, hissing in pain.

"Shadow? What happened?!" Mephiles exclaimed in fear, rushing over to him and tried to help him. He sniffed at the air and felt his body begin to shake from fright. "Are you okay? I smell blood!"

Shadow snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes angrily as he pulled away.

"… Get away from me…" He growled. "_… How could you..?_"

"_What?_" Mephiles was just as confused as he was scared. "What are you talking about? How could I what?"

"… Don't play dumb, you monster…" Shadow hissed at him, red eyes burning with hate.

Mephiles cringed.

"Shadow… I really don't know what's going on…" Mephiles said shakily as he looked at Shadow's arm, horrified to see that it looked like something had taken its claws and mauled it. Mephiles could see that the blood had also stained Shadow's patch of white fur from his arm being held there. Mephiles tore his eyes away from the sight, greatly sickened. "Shadow… _please _tell me what happened…"

"… _You_ did…" Shadow hissed at him.

"I don't understand…" Mephiles was now fully terrified. "I-I can't have done anything…"

"_Liar! _It was you, and you know it!"

"What did I do?! I don't know! _Shadow!_" Mephiles shouted, getting frantic. He raised a hand and placed it on Shadow's shoulder and shook him lightly to not harm his arm any further. "Wh-what's going on!? I'm lost! Please, I don-!"

Mephiles was cut off when Shadow's uninjured arm lifted up and his hand struck Mephiles in the face, shocking him enough to let him go before Shadow brought his hand back to smack him again with enough force to knock Mephiles to the ground.

Mephiles was stunned. That had never happened before. _Never…_

"Get away from me, demon…" Shadow growled, getting to his feet slowly, standing over Mephiles and staring at him furiously. "I thought you told us that you weren't going to let us down…"

"… Wh-where's Rouge?" Mephiles stuttered, realizing that he hadn't seen her at all. "Sha-"

"_Shut up!_" Shadow screamed and kicked Mephiles in the side, Mephiles curling up a bit from both fright and pain. "HOW COULD YOU!? WE _TRUSTED_ YOU! _SHE _TRUSTED YOU! SHE'S GONE! DEMON! YOU'RE A _DEMON!_"

Mephiles brought his hands up to his ears and stuffed his fingers in them, trying to block out the painful comments, now understanding why Shadow was so mad.

"… I didn't do it…" Mephiles closed his eyes, curling up even tighter and puffing out his quills to try to encourage Shadow to stop kicking him. "Sh-shadow… St-stop…"

Other voices seemed to join in now.

"… Demon…"

"… Monster…"

"… Demon…"

Mephiles began to tear up.

"… Demon…"

"… How could you demon..?"

"… Monster…"

He shuddered and caught his breath in his chest, squeezing his eyes shut and trying hard not to show any weakness.

"… Demon…"

"… Demon…"

…

…

…

…

"… You're a demon…"

He screamed…

* * *

He jerked awake with a start, finding it astounding that he wasn't screaming at all.

Taking deep breaths to catch his own, it didn't take him long to realize that it had just been a bad dream. A _very_ bad dream…

His fur felt damp and was sticking to his skin, the cold sweat making him shiver.

He jumped up off of the bed and hurried into the hallway, cursing to himself silently that he hadn't bothered to pay attention to which rooms were Shadow and Rouge's.

He pounded a clenched fist on every closed door he could find, calmly at first, but when it seemed that his action was ignored, he started to slam his hand against them more frantically, the memory of his nightmare welling up some sort of fear in him.

"Rouge! Shadow!" Mephiles howled, letting his irrational side take over and for a moment, he lost control. "Please! _Someone!_"

He twitched his ears and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard someone behind one of the doors. It opened and he was relieved to see that it was Rouge.

Without even thinking, he threw himself at her and wrapped his arms around her as he shuddered, glad to see that his nightmare hadn't happened.

"M-mephiles?" The white bat stammered. "What's going on? You were pounding on the doors… are you okay?"

Mephiles shook his head, half wondering if he should tell her what happened or not.

By this point, Shadow was up as well.

"Huh? Wuzgoinon?" He strung the words together as he yawned. Taking a look at the scene, he said more clearly: "What's going on?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out…" Rouge said as Mephiles trembled at Shadow's voice for a moment. "Mephiles?"

Mephiles realized that there was no way he could get out of this without telling them what happened now.

Taking a deep breath, he paused before starting his explanation.

"… I had this dream I didn't like…" He said in a small voice, scared of what they would think of him when he got to the reason why he didn't like it. "… It was terrible… Shadow was there, and he was mad at me… He was hurt, and he told me that I did it… He called me a demon and a monster…"

"It was just a dream, Mephiles… it didn't happen…" Rouge said gently, trying to calm him down, petting him on the head as she did.

"Th-that's not all!" Mephiles said louder, looking up, tears starting to stand in his eyes. "I asked him where you were, and he got even madder at me, and was kicking and hitting me, and said you were gone!"

Mephiles realized that he had tears quite visibly in his eyes, and he cursed to himself silently, wiping them off with the back of his hand quickly, hoping that that hadn't been seen.

There was an awkward silence that was only broken by Mephiles' soft gasps of air from being so upset. Then he said: "… And th-then I woke up, and I had t-to make sure th-that it was j-just a bad dream…"

He cursed to himself for letting his voice quiver. If he had a tongue, he would have bit down on it. He was showing weakness now. He had let a silly little dream upset him.

But… he didn't find the dream itself silly. He found it terrifying.

He swallowed and took a few deep breaths to regain his composure.

He let go of her, folded his arms, and stared at his bare feet, trying to look like he was now interested in the pale blue-green stripes on his dark feet.

He didn't fool them.

Not even close.

…

…

…

"… You're not going to send me away are you..?" He said quietly.

"Why would we do that?" Shadow said, scratching behind his ear in confusion.

"Because that was a disturbing dream…" Mephiles answered, still not looking up. "I would have thought that you would have concluded that something was wrong with me…"

"You're not the first to have one before…"

He looked up.

"Really?"

"Of course…" Shadow said. "And we're not going to let them lock you away. We promised you that…"

Mephiles tilted his head to the side, and relaxed a bit, having been quite tense the entire time.

There was a long silence yet again, and it was obvious to both Rouge and Shadow that Mephiles did not want to go back to sleep anytime soon.

"Hey… I've got an idea…" Rouge offered. "Why not the three of us watch a movie? Now that we're all up, and it's obvious that we won't be able to fall asleep now?"

"I don't think I've ever seen a movie before…" Mephiles' face darkened a shade of red. "Not that I can remember, anyway… And that's not saying much…"

"Well, then… let's pick out a good one, and let you see what you think."

Mephiles nodded in agreement, just as long as it meant that it was going to make sure that he didn't have another one of those nightmares.

"Hey, Shadow… how does 'Romancing the Stone' sound? It's funny, and it got action."

"I don't think I've seen that one…" Shadow admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay. We're watching it."

Mephiles managed to stay awake up until the near end, exhaustion having caught up with him until he could no longer keep his eyes open.

With a yawn, he curled up against the armrest of the couch and let his eyes drift shut, knowing this time… his dreams weren't to be troubled.

* * *

So... hope you like this one as well ^^

The song from earlier is "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park from the Minutes to Midnight Album.


End file.
